1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a signal by using the modulation order of an interference signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining the modulation order of an interference signal included in a signal, received by a user equipment from a base station, and for using the determined modulation order for signal reconstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cellular wireless mobile communication system is implemented by establishing a plurality of cells in a limited area. In each cell, base station equipment, which is exclusively responsible for mobile communication in the corresponding cell, is located in the middle of the cell area. The base station equipment includes an antenna, through which a wireless signal is transmitted, and a signal processing part. The base station equipment provides mobile communication services to user equipments within the corresponding cell. Such a system in which an antenna is provided in the middle of a cell is referred to as a Centralized Antenna System (CAS), and a typical mobile communication system corresponds to this type of system.
A Distributed Antenna System (DAS) can provide improved mobile communication services over the CAS by evenly distributing antennas in the service area of a cell. For efficient communication in the DAS, where antennas are located in a distributed manner in the area covered by each base station, interference aware communication, interference cancellation communication, or the like, may be employed using an advanced receiver.
When a base station transmits direct signaling information on the modulation order of an interference signal to an advanced receiver, there is a problem in that signaling overhead increases as the number of interference signals increases, which leads to a deterioration of system performance.